Pequeños detalles
by Nitta Rawr
Summary: [Viñeta] Podía decir que todo era culpa de Nishinoya por hacerle caer en cuenta de aquello. Había pequeños detalles los cuales Kageyama efectuaba cuando estaba con su compañero y ni si quiera se había fijado, pero Hinata sí y para él significaba mucho.


**Disclaimer: **Haikyu no me pertenece, ojala, es de Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

**Pequeños detalles.**

Había cosas que podían ser evidentes para confirmar los sentimientos de una persona por otra, pero no siempre quienes las efectúan llegan a darse cuenta. Kageyama no había caído en la cuenta de ello hasta que un día Nishinoya hizo un comentario sutil al respecto, casi como una broma —menos que eso, simplemente lo que había visto—. El Enano —nunca le diría así en voz alta, por supuesto— había dicho, con simpleza:

—¡Kageyama, mantén los ojos en el balón y deja de observar a Hinata! —fue una reprimida, casi, pero es que Nishinoya se había fijado de lo distraído que estaba el armador. Tenían que aprender a jugar en sincronía y no lo lograrían si el otro se encontraba mirando hacía cualquier lado menos donde debía.

Las risas burlonas —de Tanaka y Tsukishima. Malditos— no se hicieron esperar mientras daban algunos comentarios al respecto. Hinata simplemente se encogió en su lugar y comenzó a temblar al pensar que, nuevamente, había hecho algo para sacar a relucir la furia del Rey de la cancha. ¡Parecía que se molestaba porque respiraban el mismo aire! En poco la mayoría de sus pesadillas tendrían que ver con la furia del moreno y peor.

Kageyama había girado el rostro por la vergüenza y enrojeciendo mientras seguía escuchando los comentarios de tal par de idiotas. Mierda, no se había dado cuenta que estaba observando a Hinata, ¿realmente así era? No es como si Nishinoya hubiera dicho algo solo porque sí, siempre que estaba en la cancha se ponía ansioso por jugar.

—¡Cállense! —gruñó con voz titubeante por culpa de la vergüenza y simplemente lanzó la pelota con todas sus fuerzas, logrando comenzar el partido de entrenamiento que habían organizado en el gimnasio de la escuela. Al instante sus sentidos y toda su concentración terminó en el juego; ¿dónde debía lanzar el balón? ¿A quién se lo pasaría? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con qué fuerza?

Si le preguntaban podía decir que era culpa de Nishinoya por haber apretado el gatillo o limpiar la ventana para observar con más claridad las cosas. Desde ese entrenamiento se encontraba analizando cada pequeña acción que cometía, eran involuntarias y comprendía lo que había hecho cuando ya no había nada que hacer. Mientras más reparaba en ello, se sentía extraño y sin encontrar una respuesta lógica. Lo único que podía pensar es que sus acciones eran porque simplemente con Hinata eran compañeros de equipo —le guste o no. Bueno, le gustaba porque aquel Camarón era la única persona en el planeta que podía golpear sus pases y sabía que si lanzaba la pelota él estaría ahí para atraparla, o intentarlo. No lo abandonaría. Era un compañero de equipo confiable—. Como armador uno de sus temores era justamente un día lanzar el balón, de nuevo, y darse cuenta que nadie estaba ahí para recibirlo.

Kageyama reparó en esos pequeños detalles que hacía sin pensar cuando se encontraba con su compañero.

Si Hinata se intimidaba con alguien, aunque fuera muy idiota para admitirlo en voz alta y simplemente comenzaba a soltar estupideces a diestra y siniestra sin pensar, se ocultaba detrás de él y al final simplemente hacía un escudo con su cuerpo. Empezó a practicar más seguido con tal Camarón y le lanzaba la pelota las veces que él solicitara. Ya no pensaba en golpearlo cuando hacía alguna estupidez —a diario— pero seguía lanzándole insultos. Lo esperaba después de clases para ir a la práctica juntos, para poder andar parte del camino de vuelta a sus casas hasta que debían separarse e incluso en el receso para almorzar juntos. Lo animaba si se sentía deprimido al «ser más bajo que los demás y no poder jugar bien por eso» —sin contar a Nishinoya. Era un caso único y especial—. Sonreía levemente, tal vez con orgullo cuando Hinata lograba golpear el balón y se emocionaba. Lo veía como un par, evidenciado en las mañanas cuando siempre competían por quién llegaba antes a X lugar. Lanzaba miradas de irritación a quienes lo molestaban y en el fondo siempre que estaban jugando confiaba ciegamente en él, cosa que ya era mucho.

Esos pequeños detalles de los cuales no había reparado con anterioridad, pero Hinata sí y para aquel chico significaba _mucho_.

—¡Kageyama! ¡Pásame el balón! —gritó Hinata desde el otro lado de la cancha con una sonrisa en los labios, como siempre. La emoción corría por sus venas y las ganas de saltar, así como golpear el balón lo corroían. Observó al moreno, quien lo miraba atentamente y no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa al darse cuenta que comenzaba a tomar posición para hacer el golpe—¡Solo una vez más!

—¡Ya lo sé! —gruñó el otro con irritación que en realidad no sentía pero era para mantener las apariencias. En las orillas del gimnasio se encontraban los demás integrantes del equipo y aunque conversaban entre ellos, también les lanzaban miradas analíticas—Deja de molestar, idiota.

Y Hinata sonrió, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse y asintió varias veces, como si realmente fuera a cumplir aquella petición. Se sentía emocionado porque Kageyama lo tomaba en cuenta, eran rivales, amigos y simplemente lo miraba. Con él hacía actos que con otros no. No podía estar completamente seguro si era solo por ser compañeros, pero Kageyama era especial y a Hinata no le molestaba.

Kageyama solo podía lanzar una mirada confundida a Yu, quien hacía estiramientos en el suelo y le sonrió al darse cuenta de ese otro pequeño detalle. No estaba seguro si todo el equipo se había dado cuenta, pero de los tres chicos confirmados que estaban enterados de aquella situación, Kageyama era el más lento.

Y eso era algo divertido.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría hasta que el Rey perdiera su orgullo, tirará su corona y fuera tras el plebeyo chillón?

No lo sabía, pero sería interesante averiguarlo. Después de todo, les daba máximo dos semanas… y sería mucho pedir.

* * *

PD: Muchas gracias por pasar a leer. ¿Se nota que amo a estos tontos? Y Nishinoya -fanguirlea- mi próxima viñeta será de él. Es un amor. Se lo merece.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Nitta Rawr. **


End file.
